


Attention Hotline ❤️  || Han Jisung X Female Reader Oneshot

by changbinsalon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute Han Jisung | Han, F/M, Female Reader, Idk what this is but yes, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Shy Han Jisung | Han, ending suckz, gonna edit when I'm in the mood, please bear with me yes, sorry ey, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changbinsalon/pseuds/changbinsalon
Summary: Han Jisung tried a payphone he never tried once in his life, he had no choice, he can't tell anyone his pain besides this stranger who has a soothing and calming voice.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Original Female Character(s), Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Attention Hotline ❤️  || Han Jisung X Female Reader Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm gone for too long but I hope you enjoy this, the ending suckx so don't expect much hahah.
> 
> this is not my best fic but I really do hope you'll enjoy it! ❤️

The sky is dark, stars neither visible or just blurred because they're too far for humans to see. And an angry guy would kill himself for that... maybe no? He's just stressed out don't want anything, he just want to stop the time and heal as he can longer, as possible.

He looked away far far away, leaned his back at the pay phone beside him,wanting to cry out of frustration but he won't, he can't,what he did was his choice,to leave and not return anymore. He broke ties with his family, and especially his forced-fake lover that cheated on him, he knew it, there's never love between him and her , they we're forced and he fell in love with her. He learned how to love her, to completely accept her flaws and her as whole, but what to expect the girl he learned to love already has a boyfriend on his back. It hurts for someone who is tied with someone he don't love and when he learned how to, it's just one-sided. There's no much problem with his friends in fact they helped him in anyway they can, they forced him to broke up with the girl but his mother won't let that happen and the only thing to prevent things to get worse, he chose to leave and live a new life alone or maybe not.

Tears started to flow down his cheeks as memories flashed inside his mind. His heart hurt, it hurts alot, he's so upset about it upset about everything.

"Thank you so much!"

He turned his head to see who's the owner of that voice. A guy on call with someone at the payphone. 

"You really helped me thank you very much" the guy said his smile shines through the night and his tears too. The guy leaves with a smile on his face.

'Attention Hotline❤️'

What kind of lame name is that. He checked his left and the one his leaning on is also a 'Attention Hotline' pay phone. He scanned it for a minute.

The pay phone is kinda cute yet had a mature feels on it. There's numbers that people can call whenever they're having a bad time, stressed, need attention and all. Maybe he'll try it?

Shaking a little bit, wiping his tears he dialed the number that on his left.

"Hello?"

"Hello!❤️ Attention Hotline here? You can get the affection, attention, what you want and needed! How was your day or night sir?"

The sound of the voice sent electric in his body, he can't simply talk and the one who picked up his call is a girl and he thought it will be a guy or some old staff. Honestly he never bother to try neither knew this type of things even he suffered in such big heavy problems he don't trust easily to strangers and he will never ever tell a stranger his problems. He liked it to be with himself only. He didn't even tell his friends about it.

"Sir..? Sir? Are you there? Hello?"

He came back from reality after hearing the voice in the other line.

"Uhh... Hello.." he said shyly.

"You can tell me sir I'm here,no need to be afraid just breathe in and breathe out" the girl said and he did what he have been told letting all air comes in and out slowly.

"Let's try it one more time shall we?" she asked and he answered a low 'yes' and did it one more time.

"Good job Sir." she started "Now, tell me slowly what happened to you okay? No need to rush, we have the time we have since it's a little too late" he heard her said and laugh a little.

It's soft, soothing, and relaxing. Maybe they need that kind of voice,laugh to pass to be some sort of a councilor?

He breathe in again and told the girl what happened to him. How he ran away from them,how he was hurt, he told the girl everything. And he broke down tears started to flow again but he didn't made it obvious.

"A-an-and ye-ah th-that's it I-I wanna start a new brand new life." he said for the last time and quietly wiped his nose and tears.

"It's really hard for you that I think about it, and you just run away today. Sir don't worry about it. Everything happens for a reason, if you think your choice is right then you're right" the girl said he nodded even though the girl can't see her he just did.

The girl gave him alot of advice regarding his situation and stuff. They kinda... Talked in maybe an hour or more. 

"And you need to rest Sir it's nearly sunrise you don't want to be a zombie next morning right?" the girl again chuckles like an angel. That chuckle did stuffs to him.

"You really are helping me... Alot" he said he felt his eyes are getting heavy sleepiness is getting him.

"It's my job Sir---"

"I'm Jisung"

Silence can be heard between two lines of telephones. No one talked but one had to.

"That's a cool name. Jisung...ssi" Jisung never knew that his name would sound majestically soft and that the girl is smiling because of his cute name. 

"Thank you. And y---"

"Y/n? Your shifts over 2 hours ago...? Oh sorry to disturb"

Y/n... What a beautiful name for a beautiful voice. Wonder if her surname is beautiful too.

"Ahem. Sorry for that Si--Jisung-ssi. So where are we? Ah yeah as I was saying it's my job to help people who calls here and you Sir-- I mean Jisung-ssi. Need to rest right now. You need energy for the next day to face everything and start your life with a bright full energy right?" you said. Telling your co-worker to just leave you alone.

"Your shifts supposed to be over 2 hours ago?" is the only thing that Jisung asked after that.

"Don't worry about that Jisung-ssi, I don't. We don't care if our shifts done or not if someone needed our help we'll sacrifice our time because this is what we love to do. To help people in need through this type of way" your words once again calm Jisung.

"Thank you very much for your help. You helped me alot and I'm doing what you told me. Thank you so much. Y/n, you can just call me Jisung." he said ready to end the call and put the telephone back to it's place.

"Always welcome Jisung... yeah Jisung! I hope you have a good day today! We're willing to help you in any way we can. And also thank you for calling us to help you we really appreciate that. Goodbye Jisung."

'I mean I have no choice'

The call ended as he expected. But his hand still on the handset tightly. He's calmed down at this rate. 

He finally released the handset and put it in place. Sitting down thinking what's next, like you said to him.   
After thinking useless thoughts and ideas for about a few minutes his phone vibrated. 

Minho-Hyungie Calling... 

He hesitated at first but pressed the answer button though. 

"Hello? Jisung?" his Minho-Hyung said obvious at his voice that he's worried

"Hyung."

[Where are you? We've been looking for you. Jisung tell us where you are so we can pick you up] 

"Minho-Hyung I'm okay. I'll just meet you at Chan-Hyung's house " 

[Han Jisung!?! If you don't come here quickly I'll fcking kill you, you dumbass] he can here his Changbin-Hyung through the phone yelling. 

"Yeah yeah I will" he smiled although they can't see it. He stand up and walked to find a taxi.When he found one there's a girl who's rushing when he hopped in. 

"Oh my God I'm so sorry but can I go with you? I'm really really dead to my mother now" the girl said and he only nodded. 

"Thank you so much Ji--Sir" 

He frowned his eyebrows but just ignored it. The ride was silent no one talked. But again. His phone vibrated it's now his Chan-Hyung calling. 

"Hyung" 

You're really late right now because of that Jisung guy. Yes his voice is cute and all but that doesn't let you get out of your mother's scolding. Your mother don't want you to get home really late and that's your promise if you'll work for your own money. It's just today. Just today. You'll accept everything that your mother will say. 

You rushed to go home and just took the stairs. Run and run searching for a taxi and found it, but there's someone inside. Hah. 

Let's just say that the guy allowed you. No need for details. 

Just funny things maybe. After you talked to that 'Jisung' guy he can't leave your mind especially his name you dont even know why. You even nearly called the stranger Jisung instead of Sir and now it's awkward. Nice one Y/n. And the stranger got confused of course right? 

"Hyung?" 

Oh wow are you're hearing Jisung's voice now? What the fuck Y/n. He's just an ordinary caller that has nothing difference of the problems from others. He's just an ordinary caller okay?. 

[Han Jisung where are you?] 

"I'm at a taxi and I'm going to your house" 

[Where have you been? Why did you run away?] 

"Hyung I'll tell you the details later" 

[Make sure to be safe. I don't want you hurting anymore you had enough] 

"I'm still. Hurting Hyung. But I'll get better soon" 

[Okay. Bye for now] 

"Yes dad bye" 

[I--] 

Jisung ended the call. Smiling a little, his Hyung sure cares alot to him. 

The voice. Okay calm down Y/n. He's not Jisung. And you just talked to Jisung okay?

"Miss this is your destination" 

"Thank you Sir, and to you too Sir thank you for letting me in" you said and flashes your beautiful smile to the stranger. 

Yeah. She's Y/n. He's not yet sure but the voice he can tell. But he just talked to that 'Y/n' earlier so why is he excited about that?

He got off the taxi and pay. He was greeted by Chan whose leaning against the door waiting for him. 

"Now expla--" 

Before Chan even say anything except that someone knock at the door. 

"Chan!" 

"Wait here Jisung." Chan told Jisung and scratch the back of his neck he looks annoyed but a smile grew bigger as he is approaching to the door. 

"You're so loud and that's Chan-oppa for you" Chan said. And open the door.   
"Why are you here for Y/n? It's so late" Chan said again to you and let you in. 

"No, no my mom just want me to ask you, who is the guy that went in here. You know my mom. She's worried you'll get robbed." You said and Chan laughed his eyes disappearing from laughing and you find it cute, well Chan is cute, handsome, he's perfect like perfect perfect. 

" Your mom really, say that I'm fine and the guy you're talking about is my friend, and you" he said pointing at you, leaning a bit "You should sleep now." 

You nodded your head really fast backing up a little to avoid mini heart attacks you know Chan will give you. You heard him chuckle a bit. 

"Then I'm off." You said smiling at him not showing your teeth as you usually do. "Wait."

"Hmm?" He hums quickly as you turn to him. Damn,why is he so attractive for? 

"In case Mom ask who is the guy. What's his name?" asked by you who constantly did not know that it's Jisung the one who called you,the one who can't leave your mind at this moment. 

"Chan-ie-Hyung! Felix wants to talk to you!" Jisung shouted. Felix called wanting to talk to Chan about something. 

"Okay Jisung wait! He's Jisung the one who shouted" smiling, Chan said that. And you smiled also and nodded at him. 

Jisung okay you'll tell your mother. 

"Jisung? Why there's alot of Jis-- WHAT?" 

There's a lot of Jisung in the world but you just talked to one of them and now since you're sleepy you rushed home. With Jisung still in your mind. 

Some Days Later.... 

"Yes?" 

[You have work today?] 

"Nope day off, why?" 

[Well I just wanna ask you to hang out. Since you've been busy on your work this past months] 

"Yeah I can, I'll tell my mom about this first then I'll text you" 

[Alrightie see ya] 

"You too" 

It's Chan who called you. It's a perfect timing because you want to freshen up your mind for a bit. You actually planned to spend time with yourself today but since Chan called you to hang out then why not right? It's okay to have him for some time and then you'll get back to work again. You danced as you're feeling good about this day and you did your morning routine, taking your time and wanting to look good for some odd reasons. 

You wore a summer style denim dress with a long sleeve blouse underneath and throw some Fila shoes and you're off to tell your mom about it. 

"Mom I'm heading out--" 

"Yes dear? Oh say hi dear. This is Jisung. He said he's also Chan's friend your brother knew him too we met him right?" your mother explained and you wave a little to him awkwardly. Didn't say anything as your mom tells about Jisung more. You didn't looked at him as your mom keeps on making him feel awkward. 

"Well... Ummm. Mom... Chan's kinda waiting for me Mom I'll go now" you waved again and bow to them. Jisung's face fell down, but he keep his face as it is. Why is he even feeling down? 

"She's beautiful right?" your Mom asked Jisung and he only nod. 

"Is she and Chan-Hyung.... Dating?" Jisung hesitated at first but eventually asked your mother about that. And he only hears your mom's laugh. 

"As much as I want him to be my son-in-law it's my daughter's choice, I don't want to interfere at her love life." Your mother said and smiled at Jisung. She feels something about Jisung's question just now. 

"So you said that you ran away?" your mother asked concern at Jisung. Jisung then nod and smile a bit. 

"My mom's forcing me to date the girl that don't want and love me, she wants us to marry each other" Jisung said feeling down again. It still hurts him and he knew that it takes time to heal his heart. The wound can't be heal that easily without taking too much time. 

"Oh god. Your mother really" your mother said shaking her head and patting Jisung's back. "Okay. Dear, you said that this girl don't want you and don't love you. Does that mean....

You love her?" 

Like a gun, the words that your mother just said shoot Jisung. She's not wrong there. Jisung nod again. He sure can't hide things well to your mother, she's like Jisung's 2nd mother, but you two didn't met because of your work, sometimes not feeling like meeting new people. 

"Yes Aunty, I don't know. I didn't noticed too soon but she has a boyfriend. I don't want that kind of relationship" Jisung answered your mother honestly. 

"Well... I know it's hard for you but I think you need to go home Jisung dear. You know you'll just worry your mother." 

"She won't Aunty. She don't care about me that's why I left, ran away" 

To: Chris Chan

Hey. I'm at your door open up. 

"Woah I didn't know you're this fast huh?" Chan teased. He's wearing black as usual--no?

"Like it?" he asked while you examine his outfit. He's wearing a bright colors today. A bright mint pastel tshirt with his usual black rip jeans and his favorite shoe to match. He looks cute so adorable. 

"You know what? You look good on bright colors . You just need to buy more colorful outfits" you said walking with him he chuckle cutely at what you said. 

"Will do, will do Y/n" 

"So where are we going again?" you asked Chan for the nth time. He's driving you to some place you don't know that's why you're asking too much or you're asking the same question for the past minutes. 

"Y/n" Chan called. "Ask one more time I'll kick you out. Just wait okay?" that makes you laugh not scared. Yes he's scary when he's annoyed but you found it cute for some odd reason because you know he's ain't serious he's just scaring you but that won't work for you. 

"Alright Mr. Bang" you smiled as he looked at you. You're at the back seat because you want to lay down for a bit and you know you're weird. 

"Here we are." Chan finally announced. 

"WOW! THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL" you yelled and run around like a child. Chan watched you do that and did the same. 

You two begun to chase each other while laughing. 

"YOU WON'T CATCH ME!" 

"LET'S SEE" 

Chan run as fast as he can to catch you and he did. He hugged you and you accidentally stepped on his feet. 

You thought you fell. But.   
Chan catched you. You opened your eyes meeting his. There's like 3 inch space between your faces. Your face heat up so quickly so you step back and stand straight. 

"Thank you Chan." 

Time's fly so fast and now you're heading to your house with Chan in your side. Your mom invites him to lunch but he resists he said he needed to do something really important.

"How's your date?"

"Mom?!? What date?" you spit your water as your mother said that words.

"Don't give me that answer it's a date right? So Chan has a chance?"

"Mom. Chan is like a brother to me. And it's not a date it's called hanging out with a friend. FRIEND."

"Well I just thought Chan had a chance"

"Mom no. He's a friend a big brother to me so no to that kind of thing."

While everyone is in their own worlds Jisung on the other hand, thinks really deep. He wanted to talk to you again even in just that payphone but your day off is today. He just want to hear your voice right now. He don't know why. He's not sure but it seems like Chan and you has a thing on each other but it seems like only one of you likes the another. And maybe he'll ask Chan later of how he feels with Y/n.

He unwind again with some fresh air outside, a little far from Chan's house that is near at your house. And he think this is why those two are close and maybe the other guy's knows you too, he never met you because his mother always want him to be beside not-to-mention-the-name for real. Always. He feels like he's being gripped in a tight grip that he can't escape from. And now he's free from all of that.

"Jisung? Jisung!"

He began to feel anxious. He heard the voice again. That voice he wished he never heard again. The voice that make him feel like killing himself in many ways, the voice that ruin everything in his life. 

Jisung just walked and not giving them a glance, he just keeps on his path on his own pace. But a hand stopped him.

"Jisung can we talk?" the voice said and he looked up to that voice.

"Geun-hye please we don't have anything to talk about" he shrugged the persons hand and walked again.

"Han Jisung I love you!"

It made his world stop.

No.

He's hallucinating it can't be real. Jisung sprinted to Chan's house as fast as he can, he feels his heart aching his breath itching his mind running million miles, too many questions that cannot be answered in a glitch. 

"Jis--"

"If someone is looking for me say that I'm not here" Jisung said. He shut the lights in his room that Chan gave and all he can see is dark a little light from the sun. It's hot outside. He wanted to dissappear in this world. 

So many questions bubble in his head. 

'Why would she say such things?' 

'It can't be real.' 

'Geun-hye is just playing right?' 

'My mom would use that technique to find where I am.'

"U mm... Chan?" you called Chan while you're sitting at the sofa watching t.v with him and Jisung furiously running upstairs. 

"Yes?" 

"Um. Maybe I can talk to Jisung? To comfort him? I think he's having a hard time" 

Your question shocked Chan a bit but he nodded, feeling like something might happen if he didn't let you talk to the boy. He wanted to help Jisung in all he can and he know he can't talk to the boy right now. Jisung being this furious to just be alone is not good but he can't do anything but just wait until the guy is okay and can talk with. 

"Jisung?...." 

'please... Don't, I don't want to talk to anybody' 

"Jisung please open the door, we can talk this out okay? I'll help you? Like last time? Jisung please. Open the door. For me..." You said softly for Jisung to hear. 

Chan watched as you talked to Jisung through the door between the both of you. He can see in your eyes that you're really worried about Jisung. But when you mentioned what 'last time' you're talking about he started to remember what Jisung told him. The story of that girl who helped him by just that stupid ass hotline. He cleary remembered what Jisung looks when he's telling all of them his story about the girl he talked to, he never seen Jisung that cute and bubbly. He looked so in love. Jisung looks so in love with that voice. Jisung looked so happy, he looks like he never experienced any pain in his heart, in his life. 

After minutes of convincing Jisung to open the door. He finally opened it. And after he unlock the door. 

Jisung hugged you. Han Jisung hugged you so tight like you're his world and you responded to that with a hug not so tight like him, draw circles on his back and saying soft things that made Jisung calmed down. 

Chan still looking at the both of you, his heart may hurt but he can't let Jisung be like this the whole time. The both of you look soft with each other, the way Jisung holds you, the way you hold and whisper things to Jisung. Jisung cried so hard, like a baby and you, like his mom, Chan felt amazing seeing you two, seeing you making Jisung sleep on his bed and have a peaceful sleep. You didn't leave Jisung's side until he was fully asleep. 

How he wish it was him. 

"Jisung's asleep now" you told Chan he nodded and told you to go home but you shake your head no. 

You don't want to leave Jisung like that. You know he'll be needing you as soon as he wakes up but it would be weird if you stays at his side while Chan is here. 

"So... You made him so soft, you talked with him through your job and advice him stuff?" Chan said with a confused tone that you recognize. 

"Yeah... I didn't know it was him" 

"And you never told me?" 

Fuck. You don't know, you're gonna tell him but not now because you're not yet ready, but seeing him like this confused and clueless is just weird. It also looks like he's angry or whatever. But you just have the connection between Jisung that you don't even know what and why. You hate keeping secrets with Chan, but once Jisung told you his problems that he said he may or may not told his friends including Chan, you are supposed to keep it a secret, even its not allowed in your job. You know it was recorded all of it was recorded. 

"I was... Planning to." looking at the ground guilty you said to Chan who you only felt his hand on your shoulder. 

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm gonna grab some food okay? I think that guy hasn't eaten anything yet" you nod at that sending him smiles after he left. 

You looked around the house well the dorm. It has like simple but cozy style which you like too,and then you decided to go to Jisung's room to check him up.   
When you arrived he was still sleeping so softly,like a cute doggie sleeping peacefully, you slowly went towards him. 

"You don't deserve this... Please be okay."

You said while gently caressing his hair. Tucking some few strands off his face. You noticed his features, he's really attractive. You kinda want to see him happy or perhaps wanting to make him happy.  
Jisung slowly opened his eyes and saw you and then closed his eyes again,gladly you didn't noticed that he's awake now.

"Whoever makes you sad and like this? I wish they would banished here. You clearly deserved everything Jisung,the love, affection, and attention." you smiled at him not knowing he's listening. Jisung smiled in his fake sleep, your words did something magical to his mind, to his freaking soft heart. 

"If I can only make you happy, I would love to make you happy. By anything I can" 

"You can. Just stay by my side" 

You stepped back a little bit when you hear him. 

"Uhh..."

"Why are you he--nevermind" 

"Did something happened?" you asked slowly to not pressure him to answer all your questions in mind. 

"I just met someone I shouldn't have" he said and smiled, don't even know if it's fake or not. "I met her, she said she loves me."

Your eyes widen, don't know how to act. Why did the girl came back? She does have a boyfriend right? Did she broke up with him? Or the guy broke up with her? Then why would she say she love Jisung? 

Jisung do you have any feelings left for her? 

"Then you run away?" He nod slowly, and then planning to get up but you tuck him down to bed. Jisung looked at you and smiled again. He don't know why too but he just did. You sit down to his bed, looking at the window. 

"I have no choice" I'm scared

"Yeah, but do you still have feelings for her though?"  
I do 

"I don't know. But why the atmosphere is like this? Let's stop talking about this and go around!" 

"Okay then." 

~~

By his meaning of going around is, of course watching television in many different channels. Comedy, some weird stuffs and some kind of things that you didn't even know existed in this world, Jisung in the other hand, is focused on the television as much as you do, you still check on him if he's feeling some kind of stress from what happened earlier, you still can't figure out. Why the heck did that girl came back? And say she loves Jisung who's being forced to love her and he did, but that girl has a boyfriend. So much things are happening, you can't even process what you're going to say and advice Jisung for this problem. Do you want him to get back to her? To hurt his feelings again?. 

You sigh quietly so Jisung wouldn't hear them, you stretched your arms and felt your phone vibrating from your side, it was your co-worker. 

"Hello?" 

[Hello Y/n, can I ask you a favor?] 

"Yes what is it?" 

[Thanks, geez. This girl is maybe not at my level, you know what I mean, so maybe?.... I can pass her to you?] 

"Sure thing, it's my day off" 

[Sorry Y/n heheh.]

"Whatever" you rolled your eyes and told Jisung you'll just answer a important call. His mouth formed a smile and told you to come back as soon as possible. God what is he doing with your heart. 

You heard another voice in the line, it's the caller. 

"Hello!❤️ Attention Hotline here? You can get the affection, attention, what you want and needed! How was your day or night Ma'am?" 

[Tsk. Hey, I just wanna ask for your advice on something? I'm hoping you can do that?] 

"Yes Ma'am I can! That's what we do" 

[There's just this guy, my mom and his mom are business partners and our mothers decided on making the company as one, as we both will get married for the sake of our company, we were forced to be with each other, and obviously love each other, and I don't know but I loved the idea of it, getting married to a guy my mom likes and I admire and adore him in ways I like to be, but as soon as he shown his real true self I.... I didn't like it, he was so weak, he only wants to be with himself and just don't talk to me. And then I got a boyfriend which I love until now, and I think the guy that my mom wants me to marry caught feelings for me as I was practically showing him how I fake my actions towards him, he's so freaking naive. But my mom, she really wants us to marry off, but I don't love him, and I told him I love him. It's a freaking mess, I don't want him at all. I'm just full of many things.] 

You're loss at words, why is this so similar with Jisung's story? But in another perspective? 

"Okay first of all, you hated his true self? How he acts truly to you?" 

[Yes, I hated his type of guy] 

"Do you even feel guilty for him at the first place? You said you admire and adore him before" 

[I did, but I just didn't like how he acts with me]

"I think that's not,,... Really good to think about and to say at his back" 

[We just want our company to blow up as much as they did] 

"So what you're saying is, it's for your company? That's why you're doing this?" 

[Yes and No, yes it's for the company but no im doing this for my mom.]

"Then why would you hate someone who's clearly just wanting to show his true self to you?" 

[I get it, he loves or likes me but doesn't he want to change for me, for him to fit in with me?] 

"Excuse me? I'm not looking for arguments here but do you hear yourself? Why would you say that kind of thing. To fit in with you?" 

[He needs to, or their company would be down in any days right now] 

"I think he would just run away from you and kill you on his head" 

[Is this the type of advice you're giving your customers?] 

"You're being extremely rude and selfish to a person you knew loves you and accepts your flaws, so what do you think I'll say and do? Act like I'm agreeing with you when I know you're hurting a person? Ma'am I completely understand that you're doing this for your mother, but that doesn't add up your selfishness and just think of yourself and making others to fit in with you, because you can't, and if you can, that person is just straight up mad for you and I believe no one would be."

[Wow, amazing advice coming from you. So all of you are like this? Then just shut the hell up and quit your job] 

"Then don't call us when you're feeling like killing yourself off a bridge" 

You sigh loudly, can't believe who you talked to, for the God's sake, are people always eager of making their business blow up or some kind of shit? Thank godness the conversation won't be recorded as you're not on your day off and you're using your own phone even though the girl is calling on the official hotline. That's just how it works. 

2 glasses of water, you gulped all of them at just perfect amount of time as you heard Chan's voice ringing to your ears. You went to them and see Chan with another guy, your mouth formed a big grin and waving to the said guy. 

"Hello Minho-oppa" you greeted and hugged Minho, at exactly 15 seconds Minho broke the hug and sit next to you making him between you and Jisung. 

"What's up with your stares you two huh?" Minho said looking at the two other guy who has a pout in their faces, you laughed at them as you felt Minho's arm on your shoulder, you looked at Minho while he was talking about the food and met Jisung's gaze. He immediately avoid his gaze to you, and his ears cannot lie, it went to crimson red real quick. 

"By the way, I think I saw the both of you? At your favorite restaurant Chan-hyung?" asked Minho and eyed the both of you, "Are you two secretly dating?" 

Chan choked on his chicken, Jisung dropped his chopsticks and you choked on your soda, and then laughing at Minho's question. "Wah-what? Me and Chan-oppa will date?, Oppa that's just a hang out since it's my day off today" you honestly answered Minho. Chan just smiled and went to the flow, Minho noticed how Chan's looks changed when you said your sentence.

You went home after eating semi-dinner at Chan's house, Minho cooked of course and it was so delicious but still you maintain to eat just a little bit and bring some for your mother.

"Jisungie, are you okay now? You didn't talked to us earlier. You just talked to Y/n" Minho stated giving Jisung a quick glance and then to Chan who's getting ready to buy something.

"I don't know, but I think I'm getting better" Jisung answered and waving to Chan. "Hyung... Geun-hye said she loves me" Minho stopped, slowly turning to Jisung and widen his eyes at the younger. Annoyance is what he's feeling at the moment, he don't know what and why did that girl is saying that just for their company's sake.

"Don't take it seriously, I'm sure she didn't mean it and it's a show that your mother put up" Minho looked at the younger. Minho noticed the disappointment and sadness on the younger eyes, he don't want to see that, he want the Jisung he knew that is bubbly and cheerful and he saw it just a few weeks ago.  
"Wait..." Minho said trying to remember something.

"Who was the girl you're talking about few weeks ago?"

Chan walked at the dark street, when he saw a familiar figure walking few steps ahead of him. Chan grew a smile and run to get to them. 

"Hey, you... Going to work?"

"Yep, something happened I don't know what that is but they said it's serious so... Yeah I'm going now. How about you?" Chan nod at what you said

"I'm buying some things for Minho and Jisung" Chan stated and you went 'wow that's cool' and Chan just smiled and scratched the back of his neck from embarrassment, he's just going to buy some snacks for the both of them to enjoy tonight, taken back by your reaction on it and he loves it.  
"Your job is actually really good and meaningful, no wonder Jisung trusted you for his problems" Chan took a glimpse of you before moving you to his side not to hit by some vehicles. 

"Thanks, but I think Jisung doesn't have a choice back then and just called for fun, or maybe he saw someone tried it or something like that or whatever." Chan laughed a bit and agreed with you. "And maybe because I talked softly? He's so cute also" 

"Still, you're awesome for doing that Y/n." Chan said petting your head and keeping his face happy as possible at what he heard, you blushed at what he said and did thank God it's dark and he's not seeing what you look like. 

"We all are awesome, many people rely on a certain person but at what we do, we carry them and let them rely on us even though we're just a strangers to each other but you know, we think that it's mostly okay telling a stranger your problem than telling your friends or someone you know, because strangers don't judge because they have nothing against you they basically know nothing from you, but someone you know can judge you because they have a clue on who you are and how you act, they can judge you on everything but. I'm not saying this in a bad way its just a opinion that is may be accurate or not" 

"Wise words, that's why I like you, I respect that. And I can see myself doing that in the near future" Chan smirked after his sentence and waved at you, your parting ways as you reached the bus stop. Chan walk you till here, you didn't even noticed. 

~~

"What happened?" you asked your coworkers they all had a sad face on "What is going on? Someone do tell me" you commanded and they could only look at you and gave each other glances, you frown and give them a confuse look.

"Someone reported you" 'what?' your eyes widen at what she said "We don't know who it was but... She said you're so rude with her and told her things and mention killing herself" your mouth slightly opened when she gave you a paper probably a document, a complain about you. You scan it and read it in your head carefully.

'She said to me that I can't go back again calling this Hotline when I decided to kill myself on a bridge, I was just asking if she could give me a advice about my problem but it seems like she's in a bad mood, I'm telling her the truth and truth only about my case, my problem and she's being rude with me. I suggest you to take her job away or many customers, callers will experience her rudeness and lack of understanding. I beg for your understanding also and I'm sorry for my writings that is not professional'

"Wow" the only thing that came out of your mouth shocked at what you have read, then a grin made an appearance on your mouth. 'Childish' you're not gonna take this seriously to heart not at all "There's no record right?" they nodded at you "But this is not serious, I think I could fix it. Did she introduce herself in this?" you asked and take a look at the paper again

"Yes--at the bottom" found it

"Complainant Nam--" 

"Y/n there's a caller for you" 

"Geun-hye--Coming!" 

3 callers in a row not surprising but tiring 2 of the 3 broke up with their so other and wants to kill themselves jumping down the river near, you talked to them for 20 minutes and more, one got depressed of school work and family but you fixed their minds to forget, at least forget for a few minutes and not do what they will regret later, giving up their dreams and missions in life with a glitch of negative thoughts inside their minds, good thing Jisung-- 

' Jisung again. Y/n stop'. 

Massaging your temple you decided to have your coffee break and will call your friend to change for a bit but another one called.   
"Okay, last one"

"Hello!❤️ Attention Hotline here? You can get what you want and needed! How was your day or night sir/ma'am?"

[Sir,] 

"Good evening Sir? So how was your day or night Sir?"

[Confusing, I'm not sure about this feeling I have for someone.]

"Why is that Sir? Is there something blocking you that you're thinking that?"

[I think she's developing feelings for someone I know]

"How much do you know this girl and this someone?"

[Enough to tell how they feel or how they would look together]

"You've seen them together?"

[Yeah, she helped him in his breakdowns]

"Then how do you feel when you see them together?"

[I wanted to be happy, I want to feel at least happy that I'm seeing him healing slowly at her help. But I feel like I want to be that guy, I want her to hug me like that, to hold me like I was a piece of thing that she didn't want to lose. The way they look at each other whenever they'll beside each other is different, I know she will say she doesn't have any feelings for him. I've known her for I don't know how long but enough to tell if she likes someone or not, if she's lying or not]

"You... Really like her?"

[I do, a lot]

"... I'm... Chan-oppa... I--"

[Y/n, what should I do? Should I let you beside Jisung again? Should I let you talk to him? Hug him?... Should I keep liking you too much that I can't stop thinking about you?]

"Chan-oppa..."

[Hah. Is this your way of rejecting me? Calling me Oppa just this time. I understand]

"Chan... I don't know what to say."

[...]

"I look up to you since the first day I saw you, I admire you, I... Think of you as a big brother to me, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

[I completely understand Y/n. Don't be sorry okay? Maybe I confessed in the wrong timing?]

"Chan I'm really sorry, I do like you okay? I really love you and treasure you as a friend, best friend"

[I know, no need to explain should we have late night snacks later? My--]

[My treat, I'm coming now] 

"So fast huh. I'll be waiting" 

"Shit"   
Fucking hurting, his heart is hurting so badly he could die but he choose not to be all sulky and greedy for your attention and act like he's desperate. He wanted the best for you, the best for Jisung but that guy is probably a mess in his mind after all the shit he has gone through, but he still thinks Jisung has a longing feelings for Geun-hye, he knows it hadn't faded yet and now he's scared that maybe you'll get hurt, by falling for Jisung. Chan leaned onto the payphone feeling nothing but pain in his heart, he's not at the right timing he was so stuck and clouded by his mind and heart at the same time, but at least he said what he feels for so long, it could have been bad if he still keeps it and blew up badly, maybe being just like this with you is fine, being your best friend that you could lean on and cry when you're hurt, at least he can do all of that without hurting you. 

"Chan!"   
He turned around as soon as he heard his name being called and smiled bitterly when he saw who it was.  
"You shouldn't run yo--"

"I'm so sorry,,... I can't return your feelings, I wish I've known it sooner. I'm really sorr---"

"Stop feeling bad okay? I'm fine, I still can be with you as your best friend right? That's all that matters right now, I still can be reliable to you and it feels just right that I got it out of my heart" Chan said while being hugged by you. You can never be as guilty as you could be right now, he means so much to you as a friend, a brother and as a person, he's like your role model besides your mother, you want the best for him and you know you're not and rejecting him may be the best choice you've done for him.

You both decide to go to the riverside after you bought snacks. You can tell by Chan's face that he's hurt, and is hurting, you don't want him to but you know he'll be okay as the times pass, he will forget of what he feels about you. Chan is not thinking the same as you, he knows he won't be able to forget about his feelings for you in a short time he can't do such thing as forgetting his love for you and he knows, it will lessen but it will still remain, you take a good fair part of his life so how could he? When he can make you happy by just being your friend that could protect you from harm and listen to your rants he won't mind that it's okay to be one sided for him as long as your happy he can be too.

"Now tell me. Do you like Jisung?"

His words caught you off guard as you thinks of his words earlier at the payphone, do you like Jisung? When? How? You haven't spend time with Jisung alone outside besides helping him on his breakdowns and calming him. Maybe his voice that sounds deep but soft and squeaky when he acts cute thanking you, maybe it's his eyes that tells you he needs you to stay by his side to fell in love with those eyes and not being able to watch anyone other than him, his eyes that could tell stories in different ways, or maybe his touch that could send you to shiver in flustered and caught you off guard at times and the way he holds you even though you know it's only because he needs you as his nurse, or maybe his name that you think about 24/7 as you known who he was, your mind and heart screaming his name and worrying about him every second, if he's doing okay, has he eaten good? What else could it be? What else could it be to tell you, you like Jisung?

____

"Oh~ so you're telling me you like her?" Minho said nearly spitting his cold water directly to Jisung, the said younger just told everything about you and how he feels when he's with you or when you do things to or with him.

"Hyung what? I'm grateful, that's it no shit." the younger said countering what the elder said. He could hear the elder laughs at his words and turning to him with his serious yet soft gaze.

"Sung, I know you just known her for a few weeks or days if it's it but come to think of it, she wanted to help you and even bring you happiness. She likes you Sungie" he listen carefully to the elder and keeping his interest to the topic itself and finding himself thinking do you? 

"And it's time for you too, to forget about the past years you've suffered maybe give her, give yourself a chance to find your happiness" the elder patted the youngers shoulder before leaving him in daze and shouting 'Don't be outside too long' as he smirked by himself, maybe you could bring happiness and colour Jisung's sad and bland life.

"Me? She likes me? Hah. No sense she might like Chan Hyung their chemistry is another level. Seriously can't beat that" he talks to himself and thinking various things. If you like him at any chances, why? And does he likes you? He don't know, he still have excess feelings for Geun-hye but he won't lie about how your hugs feels like, it felt like his at home, a different kind of what he can call home, it felt like that true place he can finally call home, that whenever he fell asleep, his hair and head being caressed by you, your voice that gives him softness and can calm him down for long, how he feels when you take care of him, when he had a break down you won't leave as he says so, you stayed by his side and checked on him, you might think of him as your patient that cannot be treated. Your eyes, that beautiful eyes that he could stare forever, he's still nervous when being with you or casually talking to you, but each day he loves that nervous moments, he looks forward each day you check on him and cooking for him your smile that melts him and his heart. Maybe he likes you, maybe he's forcing himself to love Geun-hye as he is used of doing that, being forced. Would you like to be forced to love Jisung? Probably no and when you look and spend time with Chan hits different to Jisung, your inside jokes that he can't understand, your laugh at his lame jokes and Chan, the way he takes care of you, the way he's telling Jisung to go away by just his actions and stares and yes, words. He knows that the elder wouldn't do it normally but would do it for his love, they could really be making a good couple should he wish to be Chan? Yes, he should and doing it now. Wishing you would check on him forever without being sick or dealing with mental illness.

"Hey! I told you not to do that right? Go! I hate you Bang Christopher Chan"

"Are you saying that while you're pouting and smiling? How cute is that"

Jisung turned at where the voices come from. It was from the two of you, Chan and you laughing.

"Whatever, go now it's late get some sleep" you pushed Chan to their gate while Chan is smiling widely and chuckling at you 

"Yes yes I will now Y/n, you too Goodnight" 

"Goodnight!" 

Their eyes met, Jisung and Chan. Jisung's curios eyes began to wonder at Chan's actions towards you but his smile dropped and sits next to the said younger. The younger could only look at his Hyung desperately wanting to scream his heart out but remains calm about it.

"Must be feeling good spending time with her" the younger said, looking at the dark sky with counted stars.

"It was..." the elder stated bitterly that made the younger look again at him and questioned the elder with his eyes "I confessed,..." a long awkward silence remained for 2 minutes before Chan proceed

"She rejects me she has someone else she likes"

Jisung couldn't sleep. Chan told him to not think about it as a threat and think of it as a chance, a chance to make a move and finally make her his. 

"How come that's my chance? Would Y/n want someone like me? Hunted by the past? Hell no." he deadpan, looking at himself through the bathroom mirror, it's 1am sharp. 

You forgot to say good night to Jisung and it's hunting you. You never forget to wish Jisung a good night -- not even once. You're mind is pretty occupied by Chan's confession, his question and who else -- Jisung, the look on his face that you avoided and ran away with. Jisung looks curios and confused but why? 

"What should I do? This isn't a big deal why am I so... whatever" 

You've decided, you will call Jisung at 1am,great.   
After you thought of that and grabbed your phone, Jisung's name flashes right in front of your eyes, his name clearly on the screen, calling you. 

"Jisung Hello" 

[Y/n. Hello uhh] 

"What is it? Are you feeling something?" 

Jisung looked up, slowly sinking on his bed. Those questions are your regular questions that you've been asking him whenever he calls you at this late nights. 

"What do you think of me?" 

[Oh. Um... I think that you're a adorable and fun person to be with]

Jisung wish he would be eaten by his bed right now. Adorable and fun person to be with... He didn't expect such impression from you when the question is not fully of how he thinks of Jisung, it's a question that can also be translated to something deep and romantic. But hearing you saying it over the phone, his phone made it so much harder to not scream and yell to; use his usual reaction. Sure he's all confident and know how to handle compliments like this, yet you shut him up with two words that is unexpected from you. Jisung thought you're gonna say that he's a nice patient, a childish dude and along the lines. 

[Ji? Are you still there?] 

'Ji? Who's Ji? Is this a new nickname? From Y/n?' 

"Ye-yeah I am, just spaced out. That's cool impression there" 

[I couldn't really get enough of your adorable self. Especially your cheeks, they're so cute] 

"Damn. You wanna kill me don't you?" 

[I'm stating facts Han, you just don't see it but I do] 

"Of course maybe I have no idea my cheeks are cute? You obsess over them huh I'm taking notes" 

[Sure do that. Oh and uh, sorry I didn't see earlier I was... my mind was elsewhere sorry] 

"Tsk. Don't sweat it much, nothing to big there" 

[I've been telling that to myself numerous times but it bugs me not saying good night to you, neither greeting you earlier] 

"Am I part of your life now? I'm sure I'm your favorite pati--" 

[I think so, oh go ahead what was it?] 

"No ignore me, continue" 

[Okay I just... you know I haven't missed a opportunity to greet you or wish you about a good day or night but this time, I did so maybe, well not maybe. You are a part of my life now Ji] 

"You are too Y/n, a big part of it. You're taking over my entire life, I think Chan-Hyung is right" 

[About what?] 

"That I have a chance on making you mine--fuck my phone died" 

"Pfft-- your phone died?!?" Changbin bursted out of laughter almost dying at laughing because of Jisung's story. It was a amazing line from him but his phone died just about he say another thing to you, leaving him up all night. 

"That's about unfortunate, at least you told her your 'amazing line' " Chan said on his side, with a book on his hands focused on it but still listening to the other two. Jisung's still worried about telling Chan what happened between you and him but Chan told him it's fine, he'll get over you soon and he wishes the both of you all the goodluck. 

"Hyung it's embarrassing! How do I face her now?" Jisung grabbed his hair, embarrassment covering his whole body and brain from what he said last night. Changbin continued laughing, loudly this time with his hand on Jisung's shoulder and a hand on his stomach, he's having too much fun. 

Jisung on the other hand, still suffering from what he did. His eyes waiting for Chan's answer, he won't getting anything amazing from Changbin this time, he's dying laughing at the side of Chan's bed. 

"Face her now."

"Why?"

Chan closed his book and fixed his chair, ready to leave the two bickering but before he left he told Jisung   
"Geun-hye suspended her from work, ask Minho where she is" 

Your morning is nothing new and special, the usual routine you always do is done, greeting your Mom downstairs before going to your room again to dry your hair completely. Your phone vibrated from your desk, you received a message. 

'Ms. L/n Y/n, you're suspended for a one (1) week. Your behavior from the last call might have not been recorded but it is clear to us that you need to reflect on what you did. No violent reaction Y/n, we were thankful from what you did to her, she needed those words but we can't deny that you need this days to cool off and think of what you'll do once she get back to you after your suspension but do not worry, once the things between the both of you gets violent we'll immediately take actions. Congratulations on having your 1st suspension this year.' 

You expected them to react this fast, suspension is nothing when you read from it that they're actually congratulating you on the suspension let alone being thankful from what you did to that absolutely perfect woman. You hope that it's not the woman that Jisung is talking about or you don't know how you'll act if you face her that you know she'll get back to you. 

"What a morning" you let out a long sigh, your mom calling downstairs for breakfast. You just lost your appetite.

"I'm eating outside Mom sorry" you didn't let your mother say a thing and left the house. 

The suspension is nothing you said but as you are you, it became a big deal in your head again. Your words might have affected her, she needed it but something is telling you the opposite thing. The job you got is not a place where you tell people to fuck off or to shut up, it is a place where you help them, give what they need at just a payphone away or a phone away if you may. Your behavior wasn't very good neither your reaction on the situation, you could've been more calm and understanding but this something again would tell you the opposite thing and you will do what it says. 

Your phone made you to shake off your thoughts, Minho is calling in the perfect time. 

[Y/n, your mom told me you left early where are you? Did something happen?] 

"I'm just walking Oppa" 

[Something happened?] 

You took another sigh before saying.   
"Yeah, I got suspended for a week" 

[Oh? Congrats that girl really took you seriously] 

"Minho-Oppa of course, I came out the worse" 

[It was the same as Jisung isn't? I will react the same as you did Y/n, you didn't do anything wrong] 

"But-" 

[I'm leaving this food at your house] 

"Are you coming here?" 

[Yes wait for me and text me your locations] 

After Minho ended the call you immediately sat down at the nearest bench possible. It's too cold to be outside, no wonder no one is at the park. You slowly closed your eyes, giving in all the negativity away to the cold wind, you're slowly regretting going out at this cold weather. 

"Minho Hyung told me you're here" you quickly opened your eyes and widen it as you saw who was there, Jisung. 

"Eh? Why? Are you looking for me?" he nodded at you, taking his jacket off and putting it on your shoulder, he didn't let you say anything about it and cut you off before you even say something. 

"Yeah, heard from Chan Hyung that you got suspended because of a girl named Nam Geun-hye" Jisung smiles mysteriously, a sly -- a smirk on his face. 

"Ji, I just got my week off, now I have another week but it's suspension" your tone made Jisung chuckle, your mouth forming a tiny pout while you're saying those words and calling him 'Ji' that makes it sound more adorable to Jisung's poor heart. 

"That's nice" 

"It's not! I need to work for myself and my mom, but that girl just got me suspended, it's my fault too I told her to kill herself off a bridge" Jisung's reaction isn't helping how you feel guilty at the moment, he's about to laugh. 

"Wha... what? You did?" you're right, he almost throw himself out of the bench you two are sitting in by his laughing with his whole body. The first time you see him like it has come. You two never spent a time like this, laughing in something serious like it didn't get you on a one week suspension but, it suits him. Jisung laughing beautifully is what you might wish to not fade. 

"Well she deserves it right?" Jisung said, the look on your face was easy to read what you're gonna say next. You're gonna tell its not funny to anyone and glare at Jisung like you're gonna kill him jokingly. Jisung smiled to himself, it's not been long but you're getting more and more familiar to him to be able to guess your next action. 

"I guess. I still can't belie-" 

He cut you off, took the chance to grab you by your waist and did what he was thinking this time along. Jisung lean in and met your lips on his way to cover your eyes by his hand to close it by force. He knows he'll be seeing your shocked eyes before closing his, he wants to see nothing but feel your soft lips on his and taking it as a foolish move of his. To help him express what he's feeling that he's been doubting. 

"What you did was right, don't worry about it" his smiled followed his words. You want to ask him but nothing comes out of your mouth except a small gasp and blinking your eyes rapidly. 

"Oh, my phone died last night, I was gonna tell you about my plan on taking over you" another sentence of his followed and another smirk of his made a appearance both on his mouth. Your mouth widen along with your eyes. 

"What? You just... You kissed me idiot!" then you remembered what happened on your call with him last night. 

'That I have a chance on making you mine'

The blush on your face redden, your blood might love to be visible on your cheeks making it obvious for Jisung to love your reaction even more. He hum along your stuttered sentence, not saying anything to tease you more. 

At this rate he feels like he's in the clouds, not any single threat with the both of you this early in the morning, no one in sight to ruin his perfect start of the day. If he think so.

"Jisung... Who is she? Do you have something with her? Jisung tell me?" like she's the legal wife claiming her husband she went to Jisung's side quickly than you expected and cling on him pushing you at the farther side of the bench.

'Jisung what are you doing? Speak.'

You stare at the girl, you do recognize that voice. The shock from earlier situation faded fast enough to get pissed by what you remembered who is this girl in front of you.

"She's a special person to me" Jisung deadpan, rushing to you, getting out of this girl's grip from him and offered his hand to you that you gladly took.

"Wait Jisung! Wait!! Han Jisung!!!" and Jisung never gave her a chance to talk more and didn't turn around as she yell his name.

The wind breeze changed in a more colder way but your hand is warm with Jisung's hand holding it, swinging it like a child holding his favorite toy. You didn't say anything till the last event, now you're heading to Chan's house, where Jisung stays for the mean time.

"Say, do you still have--" Y/n. 

"No, I hate her. Chan Hyung told me Y/n, she's the one who suspended you from your work" both of your expression changed after Jisung's sentences, you with a serious look on your face while Jisung's determined face remains the same as he's trying to reassure you about Geun-hye which you never liked at the first place. 

"You can't just hate her from that" you stand up after, dusting off your shirt and slightly fixing your hair. Jisung spoke up. 

"I hate her for everything, not just for what she did to you. I hate her for ruining my life and I could never forgive myself if I get back to her" Jisung hold your wrist to stop you and look straight into your eyes. 

"Jisung..." was the only thing you said after the whole room fell in silence. The two of you staring at each others soul, desperate to know what the other could say at a time like this. 

"You helped me through, I just can't get enough of you everyday. Y/n, I know it's too much to ask but...

Help me until I only know your name"


End file.
